


Uncommon characters x reader oneshots lemon!

by Junko_Juice



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ;), Fluff, Kinky, Lemon, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Smut, endeavor x reader - Freeform, enji todoroki x reader - Freeform, lemon one shots, lemon x reader, one shots, shiro fujimoto x reader, uncommon, uncommon characters, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junko_Juice/pseuds/Junko_Juice
Summary: It's so frustrating when all the characters I simp for have no lemon x reader fanfics, so, I present to you: UNCOMMON CHARACTERS X READER (That probably nobody cares about except me :( anyways), It's lemon so yeah
Relationships: Shiro Fujimoto/reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Endeavor x sub! fem! reader

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it takes so long to get to the lemon part, it's worth it, I promise <3

"Okay class," The monotone voice of your teacher, Mr Aizawa rang through the classroom. "Get out your chromebooks and look to see if any pro heroes have selected you for the mentor program." He said, still half asleep. You knew that you wouldn't be scouted by any pro heroes or agencies, but even so, you opened your gmail. Your face lit up as you saw the top email from the #2 Pro Hero, Endeavor's agency! You clicked on the email, and although it didn't look written by Endeavor, it was still an invitation to go to his mentor program for two weeks! You didn't know why he chose you, since you guys have only met once at one of the school festivals, and it was just a handshake and greeting, but you were too happy to care. It was starting May 2nd, so 3 days from now, earlier than most of your classmates. Most of the mentor programs also allow you to go home each day, but Endeavor's was an overnight, where you stayed in his manor. Packing up, you picked your cutest dress to wear on the first day, as well as your hero suit, some skirts, underwear, pajamas, and all that other stuff. After the 3 long days were up, you woke up to the sunset and made yourself some eggs and pancakes, you needed some good fuel for the big day. You grabbed your bag and walked out of the door, and since the agency wasn't too far, you skateboarded there. Getting to the massive building, you couldn't help but admire it. But it was even better on the inside. A gorgeous reception desk, a fountain in the middle, a couch with a tv, and even elevators. What else could you expect from the #2 hero's agency? You walked up to the reception desk where the lady was typing loudly on her keyboard.  
"Excuse me, I'm here to see Endeavor, I got an Email saying that I was picked for the mentor program?" You asked, looking down.  
"Oh, yeah, f/n l/n, right? Take the elevator up to the 3rd floor and there is an office to your right. Just knock and he will be there." She replied, smiling. You thanked her and walked cautiously to the elevator. The whole ride up you could only think about the rumors about him being mean, and if this was a good idea. The doors opened, revealing a wall of windows and two halls, one to the left and one to the right. You turned right, and there was the office. Heart beating out of your chest, you gently knocked.  
"Yes, door's unlocked, come on in." You heard the deep voice from in the office say. You turned the doorknob and stepped in, looking at the floor the whole time. You were instantly hit with an almost comforting scent of men's cologne, that you recognized from the school festival. You looked up, and there he was, sitting in his chair.  
"Ahh, Hi, I'm y/n, and I was picked for the mentor program." You said, still looking at him. You saw his eyes advert looking at you.  
"I believe we met at the festival, your quirk was quite impressive, and with the right training, we could be partners." He replied, still eyeing you. "Oh, yes, feel free to sit down on one of the couches" He addded, pointing to one of the leather couches on the sides of his room. He didn't seem mean at all.  
"So, what will I be learning in these two weeks?" You asked, sitting down your heavy bag.  
"Well, I was hoping that you could accompany me today on catching villains?" He said, looking as if he was testing you.  
"Yeah, of course! Let me put on my hero suit and then we can go!" You replied, getting up and digging through your bag to find it. Little did you know that you forgot to wear shorts underneath that cute little dress of yours, and Endeavor was really enjoying the view. You walked to the bathroom, and started putting on your hero suit. It was a f/c skirt with shorts underneath, and a tight cropped tank top in the same color. You also had some cool gloves and shoes that best complimented your quirk, made by Mei Hatsume. You went back to his room, and he perked up as soon as you saw me.  
"Wow, that's a really awesome hero suit, y/n" He complimented, knowing just how to get you flustered. You blushed and thanked him. Then, his phone rang, and he said, "Okay, be there asap. Oh yeah, I'm bringing a UA student." He got up and opened the door for you. You just left your bag in the office and followed him, speedwalking to keep up.  
"There's a villain attack in the city, 3 villains worked together to rob one of the jewelry stores." He explained to you, picking up his pace, so you did too.  
"Does anyone know their quirks?" You asked. He shook his head. When you arrived at the scene, the villains were parkouring across the buildings, so you used your quirk (water configuration) to make a gust of water pull you and Endeavor up to the buildings, where he immediately scorched one of them, and you used you water to push the villain to the police. One down, two to go. These two looked stronger, one had knives for fingers and the other had looked covered in needles, probably his quirk. You sped up to the knife one, while you motioned for Endeavor to go to the needle one. Water against knives wasn't too terrible, the blades were flimsy so you manged to get 7/10 broken before he slashed you, and since you were caught by surprise, you started to fall and stumble near the edge of the building, You closed your eyes, but opened them when you felt a big warm hand wrap around you. Endeavor was there, looking into your eyes, and you stared back. He saved you and was carrying you!  
"E-Endeavor" You said in awe, being held by the second best hero.  
"Shh, you can call me Eiji, now are you okay?" He asked, still looking at you with concern and pressing on the knife slashes for pressure. You nodded, and he set you down, where you turned your water from earlier to ice, and impaled the villain with it. Two down, one to go. The needle man was on a different building, so you sprinted to get there, Eiji following. You finally caught up with him, and Endeavor hit him with a flame, turning the metal needles to a neon orange, and causing the villain to hiss in pain. That's when you saw one of the needles flying at you. There was no time to dodge, so you used your water quirk to cool it before it hit your skin. Since it wasn't a big needle or anything, you didn't worry about it and just pulled it out of your arm, and helped Eiji secure the criminal. In what felt like just a few minutes, there was already a car there to pick you two up and take you back to the agent headquarters. You felt sleepy, and a little... weird, but you brushed it off. A few minutes later, you made it to the office with Eiji, and sat on his couch with him while he talked about his adventures. But the feeling of sleepiness and lust was just getting worse.  
"Hey Eiji, I think that the needles might have something in them." You told him shyly.  
"Oh no! Do you feel okay?" He asked, concerned, while feeling your forehead for a fever and holding your hand.  
"I feel fine like that, but I think there might have been... Aphrodisiacs in them..." You said reluctantly. He chuckled and got up and sat in his office chair.  
"You should have told me sooner. Now come up here and maybe I can help a little bit." He lectured, patting his lap as to invite you. You slowly got up and walked over to him, sitting gently on his lap. He let out a small groan, and readjusted himself. You flinched because you could feel his hard member twitching on your clit. "You don't need to be so shy, it's not like it's your first time." He said, breathing on the back of your neck. You moaned and shook your head. "Wait... It is your first time?" He asked a little more serious. You bit your lip nervously and nodded. "Well, I guess i'll have to be careful." He whispered in your ear, causing you to get wet and move around on his dick, and you felt his dick get a little harder under your skirt, and it felt good, so you started moving across it some more, until you were practically grinding on it. The slick wetness was starting to go through your panties, and Endeavor could feel it on his hero suit, and you felt him throb underneath you. You could feel a heat starting to build up in your stomach.  
"Ah~ Eiji, this feels so good." You moaned, speeding up. You could feel yourself starting to orgasm, and he grabbed your hips and pushed you down a little harder. Your moans could be heard throughout the halls as your orgasm hit, and you could feel something warm from under his hero suit start to seep onto your panties. You just sat there for a minute, steadying your breath. He lifted you up off his lap and set you down on your knees, and started to unzip the pants to his hero suit. It popped out right next to your face, and it was bigger than anything you've ever seen, even in the pornos you've seen! You moaned and bit your lip, and grabbed it by the base and started pumping your hands.  
"Clean it for me." He said, and you could feel his hot breath hit your neck, even from where you were. You started licking the cum off of it from back and forth, and you lined yourself up with it. You weren't even sure it could fit in your mouth, but you were able to get the tip in. You could hear him moan deeply, so you started sucking and flicking your tongue. His whole body shivered, and with his precum, you could fit more in your mouth, about halfway. You felt it throb and sucked harder.  
"y/n- I'm cumming!" He shouted, and pushed your head further, it was so far down your throat that you couldn't taste the cum and could only feel the warm liquid rush down your throat as he pulled out slowly. He stood up from his office chair and grabbed you hand, pulling you up and pushing you onto the couch. You moaned when he was rough with you, and he chuckled. He opened your legs, pulled your panties down so that all that was there was your skirt, and got on his knees. You flinched at the new sensation when he touched your clit, and he started moving his thumb in circles on it while using the rest of his hand to hold you down because you were squirming so much. After he decided that you were wet enough, he kissed your clit and then stood up. You looked at him in the eyes as he lined up his dick to you.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, sweating. You nodded and looked away, but he put his hand on your face and turned it towards him. He started leaning in towards you, and you could feel his dick pressing against your entrance. He got even closer to your face, then leaned in and started kissing you, and you pushed yourself towards him, causing his dick to go inside you. You could feel it practically tearing you apart, and you knew that it was probably only the tip. You scream moaned and bit his lip, while you were still making out. He pulled away.  
"It hurts, but it also feels really good." You told him, lip quivering. He stood still, using all his self control to not just push into you at full force.  
"Do you want me to stay still for a little bit?" He asked, looking at your perfect little shaking body.  
"I- I think I want you right now" You replied, biting your lip so it would stop. He nodded and continued slowly pushing into you. You could hear him grunting and moaning deeply, and you were moaning really loudly. The pleasure from the pain was so good, you just wanted him all.  
"Fuck, y/n, you're so tight." He said, almost fully inside of you, and with one last push, he was all the way in. You moaned loudly, he was hitting a spot that felt really good.  
"Ahh, yes, there, please" You moaned, already feeling like you were going to cum from that new spot. He pulled out a little bit, and pushed in, filling you up again, then again, until he was thrusting pretty fast, hitting that perfect spot each time. You could feel that feeling building up again, and your walls were wrapping tighter around him.  
"Eiji! I'm gonna cum!" You moaned, and he sped up on the thrusting. You felt it hit that spot one last time before it was too much, and you came all over his dick, and he came inside of you, filling you with his hot cum. He pulled out and pulled your panties back up, with cum dripping down your legs.  
"Now, put your shirt on. There's a robbery across the street from the store" He said, tossing you your shirt and zipping up his pants.


	2. Shiro Fujimoto x fem reader lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i love Shiro and I have only found one lemon fanfic about him

You walked into your boyfriend, Yukio’s room and threw your head onto the pillow. It was a long day at work and you just wanted to get comfy. You thought you were home alone, so you went into Yukio’s drawer and pulled out one of his oversized t-shirts.  
“Science fair winner 2012” was printed in big letters on the front, which made you chuckle. You needed something to wear under it, so you opened the special drawer that he had for you, and sighed. Of course, all that was there was lingerie, it was Yukio’s guilty pleasure to see you in, although it went against his morals to actually have sex, which didn’t help your desires. You grabbed some of your f/c lingerie, a laced up bra and some panties that had garters attached. You thought you were home alone, since Yukio and Rin were home alone, so you threw the t-shirt on and went into the hallway to get some snacks from the kitchen. You thought you heard something, but it was probably just a mouse or something. There was some ice cream laying on the counter, which was weird that someone left ice cream out, it was a waste. Going back to put it in the freezer, it was still ice cold. Someone must have taken it out recently. You looked around, but nobody was there that you could see. You decided to just go back to Yukio’s room and watch some anime, but there was a weird feeling that you couldn’t track down, like you were being watched. You got up and put some of Yukio’s shorts on in case someone was there. You got up and walked through the halls, stopping when you got to Shiro’s room, where the door was shut. You knocked gently.  
“Hello? Shiro? Are you home?” You asked loudly. You heard some rustling and zipping.  
“Um, yeah, just one... second... okay... ok come in” He replied. You opened the door slowly and saw him sitting on his bed, wearing black jeans and a band t-shirt. You had never seen him in such casual clothes before.   
“Oh, I thought everyone was out. How long have you been home?” You asked, trying not to sound suspicious. You really hoped he hadn’t seen you walking around the house in lingerie.  
“Hmm, oh just a few hours, i’ve been in my room mostly the whole time.” He said with that large grin that he always used. You started to leave when you felt a hand tug your arm gently. It was Shiro, and he was looking at you in a way that you had never seen before.  
“Hang on, can you stay here for a little bit?” He asked desperately.   
“Ok, sure Shiro.” You said, looking at him to figure out what he wanted. His eyes lit up when you said his name. You sat on the bed next to him and he gulped. “So, do you want to watch some tv?” You asked, reaching for the remote, but he had the same idea. Your hands brushed up against each other and it was at that moment when you knew exactly what he wanted.   
“y/n...” he muttered desperately, pulling your hand back towards his and intertwining his fingers into yours.   
“Fujimoto...” You muttered. He put his hand on your cheek and pulled your face closer to his, and looked into your eyes.   
“Just call me daddy” He whispered, and pulled you into a passionate kiss. You were shocked at first, after all, your boyfriends father making out with you with was not something that had happened before, but you started embracing the kiss and moving closer into it. He pulled away first, and hung his head low.  
“I- I’m really sorry... I shouldn’t have done that... fuck” he muttered, rubbing his temples.  
“No, it was okay... I- i liked it...” You replied. His head sprung up and you could see that his face was red and his eyes were blinded by lust, and honestly it was hot as hell.   
“Here, let me show you something...” You said, hoping to impress him. His attention was on you fully. You slid off Yukio’s shorts, and all Shiro could see was the garters from under the baggy shirt, and you started to slide that off too, but you stopped. After all, you wanted to tease him a little. He let out a little grunt when you stopped and sat down next to him again. He put his hand on your upper thigh and started moving it up and down, adjusting the garter a little bit with every movement. You could see that he was mesmerized by your thighs, and he looked at you for consent to move his hand farther up. You nodded and bit your lip. He put his hand on the lace panties that you were wearing, eliciting a moan from you. He chuckled.  
“Oh, I can tell you like that. You’re soaking...” He said.  
“Ah~ Shiro...” You moaned, pushing into his hand. He frowned.  
“Nope, that’s not my name.” He groaned. “Say it right.” He demanded, pushing into you with a finger. You were close.   
“Fuck, ah, Daddy! I’m cumming!” You moaned. He kept going until you gripped his wrists so tightly it left a mark.  
“Good girl. I think It’s time that shirt comes off now, don’t you think?” He said, pulling it over your head. He unzipped his jeans and pulled you up onto his lap. You could feel his hard member poking you, and you moved your hips, but he stopped you.  
“uh-uh, let me do it for you” He purred dominantly into your ear, causing you to melt in his arms. You were his and you knew it. he grabbed your hips and positioned you on top of his throbbing cock, already wet with precum.   
“Please~ Ahh~ I want it” You begged. He knew just how to get you. He started putting it in, and you tightened around him and sucked him in. You grabbed his wrists even tighter, and he started sucking the soft spot on your neck while slowly thrusting into you. You never could make yourself feel this good.  
“more, please, faster daddy.” You moaned. He picked up, and you could feel your core heating up as his huge cock started throbbing more inside you.   
“Fuck... Y/N, I’m- cumming...” He grunted into your neck. You pushed against him as he filled you with his seed, the warm feeling of cum making you have a strong orgasm. Your back arched into him and he grabbed your thighs to push you further. After a few moments of heavy breathing, you realized you needed to clean up before Yukio got home, so you slowly slid off of him and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I’ll be here at about 1:30 tomorrow...” You said, brushing any residue off your skirt and walking back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this as I am a big Endeavor simp, so if you liked this, please comment (I love it so much when people comment it really makes my day <3) and I'll make a part 2! :3


End file.
